Maraudering Years
by tvanmusicgal
Summary: One Longs To Be Normal...One Longs For Love...One Longs For Acceptance And The Last Longs For The Woman He Loves. Yes You Guessed It. Who Else But The Marauders? I Know Its Been Done, But This Is My Take On The 4 Most Genious Wizards Of Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. End Of Story : )

Summary: One Longs To Be Normal...One Longs To Be Loved...One Longs For Acceptance And One Longs For The Girl He Loves. Yes Thats Right, This Is The Life, Laugh's and Loves Of The Marauders.

**Maraudering Years - Chapter One.**

As a child Remus only ever loved two things.

The first, and foremost was his grandmother, Elizabeth Ellen Timer. The mother, of the mother he had lost.

Elizabeth Timer was the most beautiful woman in the world in Remus's opinion. She had shoulder length grey curly hair, and a face an angel would be proud of. She was 65 years old when Remus was born, but looked not a day over 50. In fact she was the first person to hold Remus when he was born, the first face he ever saw smile at him, and the only one willing to hold a child who had supposedly killed its mother. Remus would also say that she was the first person to every truly love him, and in return the first person Remus truly loved.

You would think it would be John Lupin, Remus's father who would be the first one too look into Remus's beautiful golden eye's and think, I love this boy, and he wanted to, he truly did. However, he couldn't after watching his wife go through hours of child birth, and pain, and die at the end, he just couldn't love the outcome of his wife's death. He could barely even look into that child's face, and not think of his poor wife, the only woman he ever loved, and think of how, if it wasn't for this baby, she would still be here smiling at him, that magical smile of hers and saying to him "I love you John". Even after his wife had said to him a few hours before she would be giving birth "John, you must promise me that once this baby is born, you will love it like you love me, you will take care of it, and tell it that its mother loves it, even if she can't be here." Even then, as he had looked into his wife's eye's, he couldn't lie to her, and do all those things she had asked him too, because he knew he could never love something that had taken someone so beautiful, and kind away from this earth. He just couldn't.

The other thing that Remus loved as a child, was the moon. This was mostly due to his grandmother, who had told him as a child, that the moon was a window to heaven, and that if you looked at the moon closely enough you could see the souls of your loved one's smiling down at you. Another reason for his love for the moon, was that his grandmother would visit, and stay a night at the homely Lupin cottage, she and Remus would venture out into the forest behind the white Victorian cottage, and search for the centre of the forest centre in the moonlight. They always did of course, but little Remus always found it a wonderful adventure going through the dark maze that was the forest, guided by the pale blue light of the moon.

Every time they ventured between the tree's they would always find something knew on there conquest. And given his 'nana's' interest in plants, they would always bring out a thick book, and when they found a new specimen, would sit themselves down on the ground, crack open the book and search for there newest discovery using Elizabeth's wand, or the "Stick with the green light at the end" as little Remus would call it, at which his granny would laugh, and Remus would laugh with her, not really understanding the joke, but bursting with pride at the fact that he had made his beautiful mother figure laugh.

During these long walks in the tree's Mrs Timer would often tell her grandson that if he were ever afraid, or sad, he was to simply look into the moon and wish for his grandmother to come. So when a 6 year old Remus Lupin, heard his father arguing with a ruff sounding man, and the mans face haunting his nightmares for days, that's exactly what he did.

--

_Six year old Remus Lupin sat on the stairs of his homely cottage as he waited for his father to end his meeting with a man in the Living Room, which he was told under no circumstances to intrude upon. He could hear small pieces of the conversation drafting in under the crack of the door, and even Remus knew, this was no meeting it was an argument, and a very loud one at that. _

"_You better watch your back Lupin" was the last thing heard before the door flew open and out stormed a man with greasy black hair tied back in a scruffy pony, wearing a brown coat, which looked like it hadn't been washed in at least 2 weeks. The man was about to yank open the door when he turned to face Remus. He met Remus's big young eyes, and an evil smile appeared on his face, flashing yellow teeth, and Remus couldn't think of a time he had been more terrified. "Well hello child, what's your name" Remus kept his lips tightly pressed together, as if he were about to get something terrible forced down his throat. The scary man laughed when Remus didn't reply, it was more of a cackle than a laugh, but a laugh it was all the same. "Shy are we, well you certainly don't take after your loud mouth father" he laughed again, and leaned towards the boy on the stairs, until he was as close as could be to the young boys ears, and Remus felt to scared to even breath. "Let me tell you a secret Lupin, I'm going to rip you limb from limb and leave your father childless"_

--

Remus shot up in his bed, drenched in sweat, his breathing like he had just ran a marathon. It had been a week since that cold harsh voice had said those things to him, yet they still remained crystal clear in his mind. He remembered his father had burst into the hall after he had said those cruel words, face like thunder and screamed at the man "don't you dare speak to him, I thought I told you to get out of here Greyback", Remus had never felt more love towards his father than at that moment. The man known as Greyback had simply grinned evilly at his father, shot one last look at Remus, and left without a word.

Remus wiped his forehead, looking at his hand it was glistening with sweat. He pulled the sheets off him self, worshiping the breeze he got. He padded his small feet towards the window, standing on his tip toe's he spread apart the curtains and looked at the starry sky. There it was, in the centre, the white beacon that was the moon. He smiled a little at the site 'beautiful' he thought. He sunk from the balls of his feet, and trotted towards the door, picking off his cloak as he went. Once at the landing he perked up his ears trying to listen to any sound of his father marching around the house, there was none, so as silently as he could he made his way down the steps, reaching the door to the Lupin living room. He pulled open the wooded door, which gave a creak in protest; he bit his lip silently cursing the noisy piece of wood.

Once inside the living room he realised that the light was on, it wasn't supposed to be, he looked to his right and just as he suspected his father was asleep on the couch, a book bobbing up and down as the mans stomach synchronised with his breathing. Remus had a silent debate with himself whether to wake the sleeping man to tell him he had had a nightmare, or not. He decided against it, he knew if he woke up his father saying such things, he would probably be told "don't be so stupid Remus, a dream won't do anything to you go back to sleep" in his angry tone. No he decided, it was not worth the telling off, so he turned to his left, and as quietly as he could made his way to the glass doors leading to the forest out back. It looked spooky out there in the pitch black, but Remus was brave, and he knew once he was out there the full moon would be all the light he needed. So he sucked in a deep breath, building his courage and opened the glass doors leading into the black abyss.

The chill hit him once he had opened the door, but he wrapped his cloak around himself a little tighter and stepped outside, hoping the think black fabric would be enough for his cold body. He stepped out and closed the glass doors behind him, should any animal noises wake up his father. Once he had stepped forwards a bit so he could get a good view, he gazed up at the sky, and the full white orb in the sky which was his only source of light, along with the stars. He silently though to himself 'Grandma I need you' hoping that his sweet grandmother would appear in front of him, that angelic smile and her arms wide open ready to hug him. She didn't. He stepped forward a few more paces, going into the tree's slightly, and repeated his thought, but yet again was the same result. 'Maybe I have to say it out loud for it to work?' he wondered.

"Grandma, I need you" He said, his soft voice echoing a little in the silent forest. There was a rustle behind him, and his face instantly lit up as he whizzed around expecting to see his grandmother there smiling at him, his smile faded as he realised there was nothing there. His brows furrowed. "Grandma?" He asked into the darkness. There came no reply. "Grandma?" He said it slightly louder this time, panicking slightly.

Grrrrrrr

Remus's eye's went wide at the sound "Grandma?!?" He was really starting to worry now. The growl repeated itself, slightly stronger now, a pair of yellow eye's emerged, standing out in the black forest. Remus's eyes if possible went even wider, as he began to back away from the yellow orbs. He backed away as slowly as he could, trying to ignore his heart beating three times faster than normal as the wolf stalked towards him, until it was directly in front of him. "Grandma" He said, this time in a small voice filled with fear, as his eyes began to fill with tears.

The wolf pounced, knocking the small boy down instantly, who gave a large scream into the night. The wolf growled down at the child, its yellow teeth bared. "HELP!" Remus screaming into the night, his eye's weeping profusely. The wolf attacked, sinking its yellow teeth into the boy underneath it, Remus gave a scream in pain, as the wolf broke the skin, sinking into his shoulder. Remus thought for certain he was going to die.

"_Exspelliarmus!" _A voice he recognized shouted behind him.

The wolf went flying off of him in a yelp as soon as the red light hit it in the chest. "I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from my son Greyback." his father shouted at the werewolf, running over to his direction and standing in front of him protectively. Remus's eye's widened, Greyback? That thing was the man that was haunting his nightmares. That man was a werewolf?

Well the werewolf that had just sank its teeth into his shoulder was now standing up again growling menacingly at his father, who smirked and pointed its wand once again at the howling wolf about to hit it with another spell. But the wolf was to quick for him, and jumped at his fathers arm, knocking away his wand, and sinking its teeth into his fathers flesh.

"Dad!" Remus shouted, standing up, and immediately wincing as he felt a surging pain through his newly bitten shoulder. He tried ignoring it, and was about to pounce at the wolf himself, ready to fight for his father.

"Remus, get inside now" He father shouted through clenched teeth, as he tried fighting the strong animal attached to his arm.

"No! I'm not about to let him kill you, I've already killed mum!" Remus prostituted.

"Remus, you never killed your mother! Just get out of here now, I don't care if it kills me, just get out of here before it kill's you too!"

"Dad, I'm not just going to stand here while it rips you to bits!" Remus cried.

"Go floo the ministry, tell them there's a werewolf attack, bring help, just go" He father yelled.

He nodded dumbly, and ran as fast as he could back to the glass doors he had not long went through. He made a beeline straight for the fireplace, grabbing the green floo powder, throwing it into out fireplace, acutely aware that everywhere around him seemed blurry, and his head felt like it had been on the round about 5 times in a row. "Ministry of magic" He said as clearly as he could through his tears, stepping into the emerald flames, and feeling the familiar sensation that came with flooing. Until he fell out into the busy realm of the ministry of magic, everyone seemed huge next to his five year old form. "Someone help me!" Remus shouted to the crowd of people walking past, a few stopped and looked his way, there eye's going wide at the sight of a 6 year old boy covered in blood. They quickly got to there senses, and before Remus had time to blink a bunch of ministry workers were heading straight for him, a look of worry on there faces.

"What is wrong my child?"

"Who did this too you?"

"Were did you come from?"

All these voices seemed to jumble together, and Remus suddenly felt as though he was about to pass out, from the loss of blood, and all these voices, which seemed much louder than they should asking all these questions of him. "There's been a werewolf attack" Remus's quiet voice had somehow managed to stop the croud talking, there was a joint gasp.

"Were do you live?" A kind looking woman in front of him asked.

"Cheshire Road. We live in the Lupin Cottage" He said in a panicky tone. Suddenly aware that he was falling from side to side, and his legs felt like jelly.

"Somebody get this boy to a hospital!" Someone called from the distance, or what sounded like the distance, before all Remus could see was black…

* * *

There we have chapter one. What will happen to Remus's father? Only I know mwahaha, and you'll have to review to find out ; )

I hope you like it anyway : )

I Made it as unique as I could, I know this type of story has been done before, but this is my perspective of it, which hasn't been done : )

I would really appreciate your comments, good or bad : ) so please leave them.

Anyway I think I got my message across

Thanks for reading Tvanmusicgal x


End file.
